1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a console for vehicle provided in the inside of a vehicle for accommodating goods therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-96686 discloses a conventional console box which comprises a container member accommodating goods and a console lid openably and closably hinged to the container member so as to close it. This console box is provided with an illumination apparatus which comprises: a lamp case provided on a rear surface of the console lid and having a bulb thereinside; an illumination slit formed on the lamp case; and a rotation mechanism for changing an angle of the illumination slit. According to this console box, by changing the illumination angle of the illumination apparatus appropriately in response to a sitting position of a passenger, the passenger's hand can be illuminated from his/her behind with him/her sitting on a front seat without bothering a driver. Therefore, the user can read a map or book, etc., without taking an uncomfortable sitting posture. Moreover, the container member can be illuminated, and thus it is easy to take out or accommodate goods in the night.
Meanwhile, a conventional console box is fixed to a predetermined position in the inside of a vehicle, while a space thereof for accommodating goods therein is limited, whereby it has a poor usefulness.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem. It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a console for vehicle which has a good usefulness with respect to the accommodation of goods or the like.